ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion, and Bullfrag
'''Reunion, and Bullfrag '''is the second episode of Bullfrag 10 Summary liam has an uneventful day at school except it's VERY EVENTFUL BAD GUYS GIRLFRIENDS EXPLOSIONS GOOD LUCK LIAM Plot (One day Liam in church and Maya also in church and Jon not there) Liam: Liam is reading the bible Maya: Shut up don’t narrate yourself during church (and the priest was priesting and stuff except then suddenly he said) Priest: Everyone DIE (and he took off his robe and he was a ROBOT with GUN HAND and he started SHOOTING) Liam: Holy Bullfrag!!! The priest is a robot! Dr. Robot: My name DR. ROBOT! And I’m gonna TAKE OVER THE WORLD OR AT LEAST THIS TOWN Maya: Liam stop him!!!!! (Liam is already running for the door though so she grabs him and stops him) Maya: LIAM! STOP HIM! Liam: ok FINE (so Liam HIDES UNDER THE CHAIRS and turn into SWAMPFIRE) Swampfire: its swampfire (he gets up and knocks the chairs over and Dr. Robot notices and starts shooting at him) Dr. Robot: Die Mr. Swampfire! Swampfire: no (and he SHOOTS PLANT FIRE at Dr. Robot and he falls over but then he turns into Liam) Liam: oh NO! Dr. Robot: Haha you’re just a little kid I’m not scared of you Liam: NO IM 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and he SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE PUNCHES DR ROBOT AND HIS HEAD FLIES OFF AND HE DIES AND THE REAL PRIEST COMES OUT OF THE ROBOT AND HE WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME) Priest: Thanks Liam you saved my life Liam: You’re welcome (and then behind him a girl wow) Liam: okay maya I did it get OFF MY BACK Girl: I’m not Maya Liam: Oh okay I thought you were sorry Girl: That’s ok Liam: I’m glad it’s ok Girl: You’re welcome Liam: I agree Girl: I’m Cheryl by the way Liam: Cool so am I Cheryl: I thought it was really cute how you punched that robot Liam: Wow I also did (at this point Maya walks up and grabs Liam and drags him away) Maya: Don’t be dumb Liam: What did I do Maya: Just in general Liam: oh okay Cheryl: Bye Cheryl see you at school Liam: No I’m Liam Cheryl: oh okay (and she left and so did Liam and so did Maya and they went back home to Liam’s house and by they I mean Liam and Maya not Cheryl she wasn’t there) Jon: How was church Liam: Pretty good I killed someone Jon: nice Liam: Okay well I’m gonna go do things now bye Jon: No you’re not boy Liam: what Jon: You’re STUPID and went to church on a MONDAY so now you gotta go to SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOL Liam: oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (and Maya just stood there kinda rolling her eyes at how dumb Liam is until she realized she was also stupid and went to church on a Monday) Maya: …shit (so they went there) Liam: This fuckin s*cks Maya: Don’t swear in school Liam: Okay sorry this fuckin st*nks ???: Holy wow is that you Liam (Liam turns around and boy) Liam: sorry who are you Spencer: I’m Spencer Liam: Oh right I remember you (and then a flashback happens) Liam: We were friends when we were kids and then you left so we weren’t (it’s over now) Spencer: Yeah right now I’m back hi Maya Maya: hi Liam: Shit man that’s cool Spencer: Yeah I agree (no one can really think of anything else to say so they just kinda stand there until Liam gets an idea) Liam: Hey wanna see this cool space watch I found that turns me into aliens Spencer: what (then Maya drags him aside and says) Maya: You’re not supposed to TALK about THAT REMEMBER Liam: oh right sorry Spencer: what Liam: I said hey wanna see my dog Spencer: Yeah sure I like dogs Liam: Oh I don’t have one sorry Spencer: …ok (more awkward silence and then the girl from church comes up I think her name was Cheryl) Cheryl: Holy wow is that you Liam Liam: It sure is Spencer: Hi I’m Spencer Cheryl: Hi I’m Liam’s girlfriend Liam: what Cheryl: Yeah that’s a thing now Liam: is it Maya: Aww congrats~ Liam: Why didn’t anyone tell me about this Maya: that’s okay Cheryl: that’s okay Spencer: that’s okay Liam: that’s okay (and then they tried to walk off to make out or something idk what couples do but then BELL CLASS WORK SEPARATION and so Liam and Maya went to class idk which it’s not important what is important was that the teacher NOT THERE instead there was a GUY and he had a FREEZE GUN and wore a BIG COAT) Liam: who the bullfrag are you Cold Man: I’m COLD MAN! I’m gonna make the entire world COLD! Maya: wtf why Cold Man: So I can wear this coat all the time and not look like an IDIOT Liam: Okay sounds reasonable we should leave him alone Maya: wtf no!! stop him!! (Liam opens the Omnitrix but looks around and there’s a lot of people around) Liam: Uh there’s a lot of people around Maya: So go do it somewhere else you stupid! (so he runs to a bathroom or closet or somewhere empty and he turns into Arctiguana) Arctiguana: hahaha yeah time to fight cold with cold! (so he runs back to the classroom but times out halfway there) Arctiguana: Shit fuck now what (he runs back to the classroom to talk to Maya only she’s shooting Mr. Cold with a GUN!!) Liam: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT Maya: I stole it from robot priest Liam: Oh makes sense Maya: I thought you were gonna do something!! Liam: I tried this thing doesn’t have enough charge to make it from the bathroom or closet or wherever! Cold Man: What thing what are you kids talkin about (and he aims his cold gun at Liam and shoots it but then Cheryl runs in and says) Cheryl: NO NOT MY BOYFRIEND (and jumps in front and gets frozen and Cold Man grabs her and climbs to the roof of the school) Liam: Shit he’s on the roof how are we ever gonna get up there Maya: It’s pretty much impossible (they’re rejoined by Spencer and also Jon who’s there for some reason) Liam: Grandpa why are you here Jon: Because I work here Liam: Oh yeah I keep forgetting Jon: What’s going on what’s happening Maya: Some really cold guy just kidnapped Liam’s girlfriend and went onto the roof Jon: wtf how are we ever gonna get on the roof Liam: That’s what I was saying! Spencer: There’s stairs outside you can use them to get on the roof Jon: oh Liam: oh Maya: oh Spencer: Here take this too it’s a warm gun it’ll cancel out his cold gun (and he hands Maya the warm gun) Maya: Cool thanks Jon: Why do you have that Spencer: idk (so Jon and Maya and Liam go outside to where the stairs are) Jon: Well what do you know Maya: You’ve been principal here longer than we’ve been alive Liam: Hey Maya can I see that warm gun for a second Maya: sure (she hands him the warm gun and he eats it) Maya: why Liam: We don’t need that shit we’ve got the OMNITRIX! (and he turns into cannonbolt) Cannonbolt: Let’s roll! Hahahahahahaha get it (and he rolls up the stairs to where Cold man is) Cannonbolt: Hey Cold Man! Drop the girl and surrender! Cold Man: No way! It’s COLD TIME! (and he points his cold gun AT THE SKY and it makes the weather cold and it starts snowing) Cannonbolt: Oh no I hate snow (at this point he is joined by Jon and Maya and he rolls up into a ball and hits cold man and knocks him down and unrolls and starts trying to break the ice Cheryl is frozen in only cold man gets up and shoots at him so he has to run away) Maya: Boy it sure would be nice if we had a warm gun right about now Cannonbolt: Warm…gun…that’s IT!! Thanks pal! Maya: For what (then he turns into NRG) NRG: NRG is pretty much just a walking warm gun! (and he shoots warm and Cheryl and she MELTS but she melts too much and dies) NRG: shit Cold Man: Ahaha! While you deal with that, I’ll make a COLD exit! (and he jumps off the roof and lands on his feet and runs away meanwhile NRG times out) Liam: shit what do we do what do we do Maya: Get ahold of yourself Liam just turn into Arctiguana and un-melt her Liam: Good idea thanks (so he did that) Cheryl: Wow thanks for saving me Liam you’re cool Liam: I agree (she didn’t see him as Arctiguana btw his secret is safe) Cheryl: What happened to the cold guy Maya: He ran away Jon: We should probably stop him Maya: I agree Liam: ugh if you insist Cheryl: Why is it up to you guys to stop him why not get the police or some shit (they’re all silent for a minute then they jump off the roof and land on their feet and run away) Cheryl: Wow that was rude Liam: Sorry (except he was really far away so she didn’t hear) Cheryl: It’s cool I forgive you (how nice of her anyway Liam and the others went to the place and cold man was also there) Cold Man: SHIT how did you find me Liam: uh it was OBVIOUS Cold Man: oops Jon: Well what are you waitin for stop him!!! Liam: Okay god get off my back (and Liam turns into Jetray) Jetray: I’m Jetray (and he shoots the lasers at cold man and they hit him and melt his coat) Cold Man: NOOOOOOOOOO MY COAT Jetray: haha Cold Man: I loved that coat like a son :( Jetray: hahaha Cold Man: Uggggh now I’m gonna DESTROY THE WORLD hope you’re happy Jetray: I’m not (he turns into Liam) Liam: D*NG! Cold Man: say COLD-BYE! Maya: That’s dumb (and she shoots him and he dies) Liam: Cool job Maya: Okay but how are we gonna get the world un-cold Jon: Global warming (and he turns on his car and leaves it on forever) Liam: Looks like the day is saved Maya: I agree Jon: We should leave the place now it’s still Monday there’s school and shit Liam: Your right (so they go back and have an uneventful day, the end :) Major Events *Spencer, cheryl, Dr. Robot, Cold Man are introduced *Liam uses swampfire, arctiguana, cannonbolt, jetray for the first time *Liam has girlfriend Characters *Liam Parker *Maya Gibb *Priest *Cheryl Carter *Jonathan K. Parker *Spencer Villains *Dr. Robot *Cold Man Aliens Used *Swampfire *Arctiguana x2 *Cannonbolt *NRG *Jetray Trivia *i forgot to use bullfrag my bad *sorry this episode is so late i got writers block but i feel better now *i started writing on valentines day so i gave liam a girlfriend so i'd feel less alone :( Category:TV-MA Category:Episodes Category:Bullfrag 10